


i'm a thunderstorm; you've only seen a shadow

by Chippier



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, IDK how to write tennis matches forgive me, M/M, Practice Tennis Matches, Seigaku! Yuuta, Shitenhouji! Fuji, Tezuka is smitten at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippier/pseuds/Chippier
Summary: He used to respond to this kind of provocation with more hiding, teasing, and dancing; now, though, Fuji wanted to answer back. He would give in to the renowned Tezuka Kunimitsu just once; just a taste of what his younger brother's captain had been asking. Fuji could feel the thrill welling up within him as he distinguished the top-spin in the ball after Tezuka returned Eiji's serve.What Fuji Shuusuke expected was a short but fun weekend visit to his brother in Tokyo became much, much interesting when he met the members of the Seigaku Middle School Tennis Club and played against their vice-captain. It was apseudo-match, but still.
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke & Fuji Yuuta, Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	i'm a thunderstorm; you've only seen a shadow

**Author's Note:**

> I ran away from my current MDZS wip to browse through my TezuFuji wips and found this! Shitenhouji Fuji au! I had the entire outline for this story completed but was only able to write around four chapters last year.
> 
> I decided to slightly clean up the first two chapters-- Fuji's visit to Seigaku-- and post it. I'm sorry if this is a very ramble-y and OOC. This was a very self-indulgent project for me. 
> 
> Title is from the song [Tightrope by Clara Benin](https://open.spotify.com/track/63Zg72RXjCf3jSm8WrvPsa?si=iV69nNBQTEmQ9gRdrzrcBQ). ^^,  
> Anyway, enjoy!

The train trundled on with amazing speed towards Tokyo. Fuji Shuusuke wore a smile as he watched the blur of scenery outside the window. He’d arrive in his destination in a couple more hours.

To pass the time, he browsed through the photos he was syncing between his camera and tablet. He had enough time this morning to drop by his tennis club’s practice and take photos before he had to leave for the station.

He smiled at the photos: Koharu and Yuuji already putting to good use their new wigs and Kabuki costumes; Ishida giving out level 10 and above Hadokyuus to help Zaizen increase his power; Shiraishi showing the first years a proper forehand swing; Osamu-chan in the club office, painting his newly carved Kokeshi dolls; a shot of Kenya's blurry running figure.

Fuji chuckled. Kenya had been _so_ proud of that shot that he didn’t let Fuji leave until he was promised a print next week.

Zaizen had scoffed at their team’s amazement, but neither he nor Fuji had the heart to tell their teammates that the blurry shot could easily be achieved by simply adjusting the camera’s shutter speed.

The last photo featured all Shitenhouji Comedy Tennis Club’s regulars making peace signs and wacky faces, scowling (Zaizen), and smiling serenely (Fuji).

“Your brother has to see how awesome your teammates are,” Shiraishi had said when he suggested taking a group photo.

 _Yeah,_ Fuji thought as the photos finished syncing. He couldn’t wait to show Yuuta how great his friends in Shitenhouji were.

XX

Seishun Gakuen was a very pretty school, Fuji thought, looking around the pathwalk that should lead him to the tennis courts. It was lined with cherry trees that were in full bloom, infusing the air with a hint of sweetness.

The pinks and browns from the trees, the white cement of the winding pathwalk, both set against a clear, blue sky were perfect for beautiful photos. Fuji couldn't help but slow down, looking at his brother's school through his camera lens.

As he came nearer to the end of the path, he could hear the sounds of balls hitting rackets and the voices of who must be first years counting their swings for practice. Fuji emerged from the school orchard and was greeted with the impressive sight of Seigaku's middle school tennis courts.

He also recognized the electric blue of the regulars’ uniform that Yuuta often gushed about on the phone. Fuji stopped near a court where doubles practice was being held. Looking through the wire-link fence, he had a good view of a group doing their swing practices, some freshmen picking up balls, and a couple of students running laps around the courts.

Fuji smirked at the sight. Shitenhouji certainly won at creativity when it comes to giving out “punishments.”

He walked the perimeter of the courts, hoping to find Yuuta. He didn't hesitate to take photos of Seigaku, wanting to have mementos of his first ever visit in his brother's school. No one seemed to notice him, though. It was expected from a bunch of tennis-obsessed boys.

He finally found Yuuta at the next court, face screwed up in concentration as hit back balls being served to him by a regular. Two other first years were with him, also returning serves that came towards them.

Yuuta had apparently moved up from swing practice so early in the season. He was returning his senpai’s serves with more power than what Fuji had seen before. Fuji wasn’t able to control the smile overtaking his face as he watched. His brother had improved immensely.

He eyed the other first years standing by the side of the court that looked at his brother with poorly concealed envy. Really, what a shame that Fuji lived at the other side of the country; it wouldn’t make revenge easy if they tried to do anything to Yuuta.

Well, distance only made it harder, but not impossible.

Shrugging to himself, Fuji lifted his camera to his face and started taking photos of Yuuta for himself and their sister. This seemed to attract the attention of other tennis club members, faces turning towards him. The regular serving the balls to Yuuta and his fellow freshmen looked in Fuji’s direction.

When Yuuta saw him, he dropped his racket and let out a flabbergasted, _“EEEEHH?!”_

Fuji released the shutter button, forever capturing Yuuta’s look of surprise. What a good day this was becoming for picture taking.

He lowered the camera from his face and waved, grinning. “Yuuta, hi!” he called.

From where he was standing, he could see the fetching shade of red overtaking his brother’s face. Yuuta bowed to one of the regulars, apparently asking for permission to leave the courts.

Then he started running to the court entrance. Fuji watched all of this calmly, walking serenely to meet Yuuta halfway. His brother was panting when they reached each other, spluttering and trying to find the words to say.

Just to tease him, Fuji took a photo of him. “You increased the power in your swings again, Yuuta,” he said nonchalantly.

“W-why are you here already?!” Yuuta panted, glaring at him. “You said you were going to attend your morning practice before leaving Osaka!”

Fuji hummed, resting a finger on his chin. His _otouto_ was so cute when he was embarrassed. “I did attend morning practice. I just didn’t stay for all of it. Ne, Yuuta, why are you so embarrassed?”

Before Yuuta could answer, he was glomped from the back by a beaming readhead wearing a regulars’ uniform. Behind him, other regulars and some freshmen were also approaching.

“Yuuta-kuuuun, why don’t you introduce us to your sister, _nya?”_ the redhead pouted, ruffling Yuuta’s short hair.

Yuuta spluttered at his senpai.

_Sister._

Fuji tried to cover his laughter at Yuuta’s reaction. Well, he thought, he _had_ started growing out his hair at the beginning of the year. It was Koharu’s suggestion. Fuji had long accepted his androgynous look; he had started to embrace them, even, during the plays at Shitenhouji. He was not offended at all by the redhead.

Yuuta was still spluttering, so Fuji decided to take mercy and help him. He bowed to the Seigaku regulars.

“Hello. I’m Yuuta’s older brother, Fuji Shuusuke. I’m visiting him from Osaka. Thank you for looking after him,” he said after straightening up, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

“Brother?!” the redhead exclaimed, detaching himself from Yuuta and approaching Fuji. “Sorry for mistaking you for his sister! But you’re just so pretty! My name is Kikumaru Eiji, but call me Eiji, _nya!”_

Fuji thanked him for the compliment. To his amusement, Yuuta was still blushing and fumbling for words.

Eiji began to introduce the other Seigaku members. There was Oishi, Eiji’s doubles partner; Momoshiro and Kaido, Yuuta’s fellow freshmen who were often part of Yuuta’s stories about his new school; Kawamura, a kind looking sophomore who waved at him; and Tezuka, their tall, stern-looking vice-captain.

 _He’s totally Koharu’s type,_ was Fuji’s first thought, already imagining his friend swooning and weak-kneed at the sight of Tezuka Kunimitsu.

“Yamato-buchou and the other seniors are not here today because of a school trip,” Eiji explained. “To be honest, it doesn’t matter, though. Tezuka has always been the one who ran this ship strictly,” he added with a wink.

“Eiji,” Oishi reproached, casting a worried glance at Tezuka who just adjusted his glasses. Fuji smiled good-naturedly.

“Ne, Tezuka-san, will you allow Yuuta to finish practice early and go with me?” he asked, looking at Yuuta teasingly. “It’s been months since I spent time with my otouto.”

Yuuta regained his words at last. “No way, aniki! I’m not like you who skips out on weekend practice!” he huffed, folding his arms across his chest and turning away.

Fuji pouted. “I did it because I was excited to see you, you know.”

Before Yuuta could retort, Tezuka cleared his throat and said, “You may sit by the benches and watch until we finish practice, Fuji-kun.”

Fuji beamed. “Thank you, Tezuka-san!” He waved his camera. “Will you allow me to take photos too?”

“As if you weren’t already taking them already the moment you arrive!” Yuuta said exasperatedly. “Why ask for permission now?” He turned and made his way back to the court.

Fuji chuckled, looking at the remaining Seigaku players. “I promise to give you prints for free.”

“Don’t do anything that can disrupt the practice,” Tezuka said, walking back to the courts. The others followed, leaving only Eiji by his side. Fuji watched as Tezuka ordered the players to return to their drills and practices. The way how everyone scrambled to obey him at once piqued his interest.

“Do you play tennis too, Fuji? You study in Osaka right?” Eiji asked, leading him to one of the benches in the court. From their vantage point, he had a clear view of Yuuta and his friends returning to hitting practice with Oishi.

“I go to Shitenhouji Middle School. I’m a regular in their tennis club too. You’re not participating in practice today, Eiji?” Yuuta had partnered with Oishi against Momoshiro and Kaidoh for a practice match.

“I’m waiting for Oishi to finish teaching the firsties—eeeeehhh, Momo-chan and Kaidoh-kun have no doubles sense at all!” he muttered with consternation then hollered while waving both his arms in the air. _“HOOOOIII! MOMO! KAIDOH! YOUR OPPONENTS ARE ACROSS THE NET, NOT EACH OTHER!”_

Fuji chuckled. At least Yuuta seemed to be performing well with Oishi.

After his rant, Eijij crossed his arms with a huff. “Geez, those two, really. They’re always at each other’s’ throats. It’s a good thing that Yuuta-chan is there to split them up when Oishi isn’t around.” He beamed at Fuji. “He’s a good kid. Even Tezuka thinks so, but don’t say that to anyone. Oishi told me to keep it as a secret.”

A feeling akin to pride swelled inside Fuji’s chest. “I’m glad to hear that Yuuta is fitting in well here.”

“Ne, Fuji, I hope you don’t mind me asking, but why is Yuuta living so far from you?”

"He told me he wanted to get stronger at his own terms," he answered with a shrug. A smile found its way on his lips when Yuuta returned a difficult lob from Momoshiro with a smash.

XXX

Seigaku's practice finished with a final set of laps ordered by Tezuka. All the members dispersed after being dismissed by their vice-captain. 

Yuuta joined Fuji near the tennis courts after changing into casual clothes. His tennis bag was slung on his shoulder. 

"Aniki, Eiji-senpai was telling everyone that you're joining us tomorrow at the street courts," Yuuta asked as they started walking towards the school gates.

Fuji chuckled. Eiji was very persistent; he refused to leave Fuji and resume training until he got a promise that he'd join them. In the end, Fuji said yes to satisfy the redhead and save him from any possible laps from his vice-captain.

"Eiji was very convincing."

"Mm. He seems to like you very much," Yuuta replied. He looked at Fuji, "There were no problems checking in your hotel? Auntie is expecting you for dinner later, by the way."

"Nope. I left my bags in my room before heading here. I'll be there, of course. Mom made me promise."

"Auntie is pretty miffed that you refused to stay there this weekend, you know. You'll get the telling off of the history," Yuuta teased. They had just crossed Seigaku's main gates and were walking towards a bus stop.

Fuji just smiled; he had expected their aunt’s reaction.

He had wanted to treat this weekend visit to Tokyo as a vacation before the tennis tournaments start in Osaka. Staying in the house of their father's sister would mean being babied and nagged at.

"Where shall we have lunch, Yuuta? I want to see the places you visit with your friends."

"Well, I'm in the mood for ice cream today, aniki. Tomorrow, though, we'll have lunch at Kawamura-senpai's sushi house. They serve wasabi rolls so I'm sure you'll love it there."

XX

Fuji watched Yuuta browse photos of his Shitenhouji teammates on his tablet. His younger brother's reactions were certainly more interesting than the boring pistachio and salted caramel ice cream he randomly picked from the menu.

"Eh?! Is this outfit even allowed on actual tournaments?" Yuuta asked incredulously, referring to Koharu and Yuuji's wearing wedding dresses on the courts. 

Fuji chuckled, "Nothing in the rule book prohibits it, so why not? Don't you think the dresses are pretty? I helped design and sew them."

Yuuta shook his head, "Your friends are weird, aniki. You don't put on costumes during your matches, do you?"

"Guess," Fuji replied with a devious smile.

Yuuta didn't even dignify Fuji's attempt to tease with an answer. He asked about Shiraishi's arm bandage and Gin's real age, as well as why their coach looked like a hippie hobo.

"I can't imagine Ryuzaki-sensei and him getting along," Yuuta mused. "Is he a good coach?"

Memories of Osamu-chan challenging Fuji to a match and telling him to find his own path and reason for loving tennis come to mind. Fuji picked up his spoon and scooped some pistachio ice cream in his mouth. 

"He's a good coach," he says after swallowing. "He knows what his team needs." On top of all the Kokeshi dolls and cryptic missions, he adds in his head.

 _'There's no rush, but just keep looking for what you are missing,'_ Osamu-chan's words floated in his mind.

XX

Fuji rose up early on Sunday for a stroll around Tokyo with his camera. He was supposed to meet Yuuta and Seigaku at the street courts at 10, which gave him plenty of time to check out plant centers and photography stores. He had run out of film and was on a hunt for an addition to his growing cactus garden.

Fifteen minutes before 10, Fuji was ascending the stairs to the street courts. He sent a text message to Yuuta to let him know that he had arrived.

XX

Tezuka arrived at the street courts half an hour before the agreed time to complete his morning exercises. While doing his final set of arm stretches, he noticed Fuji Shuusuke ascending the steps.

 _He does look like a girl_ , Tezuka thought with amusement. Fuji Shuusuke's shoulder-length light brown hair was gsthered in a loose ponytail, his build was willowy. Tezuka immediately stopped his train of thought. It didn't matter how Fuji Shuusuke looked like. It didn’t mean that his tennis was weak.

There was something else lurking behind the sweet and good-natured smile that always painted the heart-shaped face and Tezuka was curious to see it.

When Fuji noticed him and started making his way towards him, Tezuka paused his stretches.

"Good morning," he said.

Fuji returned the greeting and placed the package he was carrying on the bench beside Tezuka. On top of a messenger bag and his package, Fuji's yellow and green tennis bag was slung over his shoulder. Fuji noticed Tezuka taking note of his burden and chuckled lightly.

"I did away with all the errands before coming here," he explained.

"No," Tezuka replied, shaking his head slightly. "I was looking at your bag... Shitenhouji?"

Fuji beamed. "Yes. Sometimes, I forget that Tezuka-kun is a nationally-ranked player. Yuuta always goes on and on about it. Do you know anyone from our team?"

"No. Just that your school is strong."

A pleased smile painted Fuji's face and his electric blue eyes-- so unlike his younger brother's gray shade but so much like Seigaku's colors—flashed, sharp and clear. "Of course, it is."

Tezuka realized that he quite preferred the expression on Fuji. It sent a shiver of anticipation down his spine.

It was so rare a feeling, something that only came upon Tezuka when he was challenged and interested.

XXXX

What an interesting match, Fuji thought.

He couldn't contain the giddiness swelling in his heart as he jumped up to return a lob with a smash. A chuckle escaped his lips when his opponents at the opposite side of the net could only stare at the scuff mark the ball left on court. 

"Yay, Fuji!" Eiji, his impromptu doubles partner, cheered and danced on the court. "You're very good, nya!" He childishly stuck his tongue against their opponents. "Take that, Yuuta-chan and Tezuka-kun!" 

The match stood at 1 game each. Though it was a doubles match, Fuji had never felt this _stimulated._ He was surprised with himself. He had known from stories from Yuuta and his senpais in Shitenhouji that Tezuka Kunimitsu's skills in tennis were in a league above their own. He had looked forward to catch a glimpse of this greatness for himself during his time in Tokyo.

Now that he was experiencing this _greatness_ firsthand, Fuji could say that the stories about Tezuka were no myths. 

It had only been around 10 minutes since the match started, but Fuji already found himself hooked into this exchange with this known yet unknown opponent. The famed zero-shiki drop shot that Tezuka used to claim the previous game had certainly tickled something inside Fuji. Those hazel eyes never left him and it made his entire being alert and shivery. All of Tezuka's shots, simple though they were, always were directed him. He felt the intensity, as if he were under the microscope. 

He used to respond to this kind of provocation with more hiding, teasing, and dancing; now, though, Fuji wanted to answer back. He would give in to the renowned Tezuka Kunimitsu just once; just a taste of what his younger brother's captain had been asking. Fuji could feel the thrill welling up within him as he distinguished the top-spin in the ball after Tezuka returned Eiji's serve.

It was such a shame that this was doubles, not singles.

XX

_Tensai Fuji Shuusuke._

Tezuka certainly didn't expect him to be the blue-eyed, sweetly-smiling, willowy, camera-armed, and cactus-carrying boy that he met yesterday morning at the courts of Seigaku. Yamato-buchou's stories about Fuji Yuuta's older brother in Osaka had made him expect someone similar to Sanada Genichiro or even himself, with the unflinching force and strength he had seen in Yuuta's tennis. 

It didn't cross his mind that the brothers would be opposites; where Yuuta gave his all and painted himself with his strokes, Shuusuke liked to tease and play. There were no other words for it. Tezuka had been directing his shots at him only to coax him out of his shell, only to receive mocking returns sent over with teasing smiles.

 _"Make me,"_ he could almost imagine Fuji saying.

Tezuka put on a topspin in returning Eiji's serve, directing it once again to Fuji. 

His target smirked and went into position to return the ball. Tezuka couldn't tear his eyes away as Fuji hit the ball and it hurtled back to them in great speed. Tezuka can only watch as it landed near his feet and crawled quickly out of the court without bouncing.

Inui called the point in favor of Fuji's team and Eiji started singing his partner's praises. Tezuka adjusted his grip and turned to his partner. Yuuta was looking at his brother with fond exasperation; when he noticed his captain looking at him, he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Sorry, captain. I really didn't expect aniki to use that move here," he said. "That was Tsubame Gaeshi. He really doesn't use it unless he really feels like it."

Yamato-buchou's words came floating back at him: _a counter-puncher; he finds ways to take advantage of the ball's spins; Shitenhouji's current strength will lead them to the best of the best in the Nationals; their second-years will only become stronger._

Tsubame Gaeshi kept replaying in Tezuka's mind. He wanted to see more, but realized that he really should let Eiji and Yuuta play doubles with them. Moreover, this was supposed to be just a light, friendly match.

One day, their time would come.

XX

_Maybe this wasn't their time yet_ , Fuji thought as he felt the first drops of rain on his head. Eyes closed, he tilted his face up to feel the downpour increase. Around him, he could hear the members of Seigaku scramble for cover.

He gripped his racket tighter and couldn't deny the twinge of disappointment welling up within him... 

"Aniki, let's run for cover!" Yuuta's voice brought him back from the world of the Fates and mythical red strings entwining. Fuji opened his eyes and let himself be pulled towards one of the gazebos where they left their things.

"It's dangerous to play and stay under this rain, Aniki," Yuuta scolded him as they joined his teammates. Everyone was wiping themselves with towels and watching the rain with a frown.

"Ne, Fujiko, you're gonna get sick if you stand in the rain for long. You didn't even run from it," Eiji chimed in concernedly, offering him a cat-patterned towel. He took it gratefully. 

"That's because aniki believes that he's a water nymph and untouchable by rain," Yuuta grumbled under his breath. 

Fuji smiled as he gently dried his hair with his towel. "Mou, isn't my baby brother cute when he's so concerned about me, Eiji?" 

Yuuta protested as Eiji glomped him and teased him. Even his fellow freshman, Momoshiro, teased him. Fuji would have joined in but he suddenly noticed Tezuka's eyes on him. They were not as intense and searching like they were during their match, but it was enough to set Fuji on guard.

He paused his hand's movements and approached the stoic captain. He smiled up at him and said, "It's a shame that our match had to be stopped like that, Tezuka-kun. I would have wanted to see Tezuka Zone and more of your drop shots."

There was a pause before Tezuka replied, "We wouldn't be giving our teams any favors by getting sick or injured playing an unofficial match under the rain." His eyes flicked towards the other Seigaku regulars who were teasing each other; the more responsible ones, Oishi and Inui, were talking about where to go next.

Fuji grinned at how very, very serious his younger brother's captain was. He was sure that Koharu would swoon when he tells him about the great, untouchable Tezuka Kunimitsu. "You're right, of course."

"But... I do feel regretful that our game was interrupted."

Surprised to hear those words from Tezuka, Fuji tore his eyes from the rain and looked up at him. He could still feel how good it felt to play someone so skilled and intense like Tezuka. It was different from playing with Shiraishi and Kenya; Fuji still couldn't quite put his finger on why. He felt pleased, though, to hear confirmation that he and Tezuka might have felt the same.

He beamed up at him, which seemed to embarrass the taller boy. 

Before he could say something, Oishi called for Tezuka, which seemed to burst the bubble that ensconced them both. Tezuka adjusted his glasses and excused himself before turning away. He then bent down to his tennis bag and seemed to be looking for something.

Fuji watched him, when he felt something thrust into his arms. He looked at it and saw that it was Tezuka's Seigaku jersey. 

"Don't be careless and use it. You're more soaked and colder than the rest of us," Tezuka explained. He almost sounded disapproving except for the slight flush on his ears. Or was it just Fuji's imagination?

Ignoring the heat on his cheeks, Fuji thought that yes, Koharu would certainly swoon and faint once he told him about Tezuka Kunimitsu. He fingered the smooth and thick material of the jersey before swinging it over his shoulders. It was a few sizes bigger and draped itself around him like a blanket. Tezuka was right; it definitely was effective in keeping him warm. 

Plus, this gave him the perfect opportunity to tease Yuuta that Fuji got to wear the famous Seigaku regulars' jersey before him. 

XX

No one at Seigaku seemed bothered that Fuji was taking their photos as they devoured platter after platter of assorted sushi. To be fair, Fuji would have had the same fervor with his wasabi sushi but he was waiting for his second platter. He took advantage of the time to take photographs. 

While making their way to the sushi house from the street courts, Yuuta had explained to him that Kawamura Sushi was the sophomores' favorite place for get-togethers and celebratory parties. It was run by the father of Kawamura Takeshi, another Seigaku sophomore. After his first bite of wasabi sushi (which was a special request granted to him by the kind Kawamura-san), Fuji understood why Yuuta had grown so big and tall in Tokyo.

The sushi was sublime, and Fuji was confident that it would certainly show in his photos. He already had shots of Momoshiro, Kaidoh, and Yuuta fighting over salmon sushi, Oishi looking like he was about to propose to his maki rolls, Eiji zealously guarding his plate from Inui's advances, and other sushi-induced euphoric expressions. Fuji chuckled, slightly missing his teammates in Osaka and their weekend, post-practice takoyaki runs. 

Fuji smiled at Taka-san when he set another plate of wasabi sushi in front of him. "Thank you so much, Taka-san. Are you sure that this is really on the house?"

"Ahh, it's nothing. We're just glad to finally meet Yuuta-kun's older brother," he replied, looking awkward and embarrassed.

"If you say so. Well, I'll be sure to send in photos of your sushi once I return to Osaka. You can use them in the restaurant. As gratitude for your hospitality." Fuji waved his camera slightly, already thinking which food shots he would send to the Kawamuras.

"That's more than enough. Thank you, Fuji. Yuuta-kun says that you take really great photos." 

" _Taka-san,_ I didn't say he was great! I only said he was good," Yuuta interjected loudly, who was sitting on the low table beside theirs. 

Fuji chuckled, used to his brother's loud and brash defensive mechanisms. Eiji, with whom he had been sharing the table along with Oishi and Tezuka, leaned forward and excitedly asked if they could see some of his photos.

"I only have the photos I saved here to show Yuuta this weekend, so please excuse me if they're not my best," he said, while rummaging inside his bag for his tablet. He turned the device on and opened his photo viewer. Fuji slightly hesitated in handing it to Eiji; the others from the other tables had also come forward to look.

He was about to show them photos of his teammates during one of their morning practices. He knew that his team was... _uniquely weird._ Fuji wasn't ashamed of them; he was just unsure of how a team like Seigaku would react to his teammates in action. Particularly...

He glanced at Tezuka, who was sitting beside him. Hazel eyes met his questioningly.

Well, Fuji decided that he didn't care however Seigaku judged them. They were a very skilled, national-level team, and comedy was one of the things that brought them together and made them strong. 

"These are my teammates in Shitenhouji," he said, bringing up a photo of Koharu and Yuuji in western-style wedding dresses before giving the tablet to Eiji.

Eiji proppped the tablet on the table so that even Tezuka could see the screen. "Ehhh?! Are they wearing that while playing tennis?"

Fuji laughed at Seigaku's dumbfounded reactions. "We call it comedy tennis. I helped design their costumes and props. Aren't they cute?"

"Is that even allowed?" Oishi asked, worry lines visible on his forehead.

"Apparently, nothing in the rulebook prohibits it," Yuuta echoed the explanation Fuji had given him when he showed him the photos.

"So it's not exactly illegal," Inui added. Except for Tezuka still wearing an indifferent expression, the rest didn't look convinced.

Eiji swiped to the next photo. 

Fuji had fun watching their reactions at the photos of his teammates. There was a glaring Zaizen ("Are those _real_ ear piercings?! And he's a first year?!"); Gin-san in his pilgrimage clothing ("Are you sure that he's a middle schooler, Fuji-san?"); Kenya's blurry running shot ("Speed star? What a lame name."); Shiraishi with his "Ecstasy" expression ("What happened to his arm?"); Osamu-chan painting Kokeshi dolls in the clubhouse ("That's your coach?!"); and Koishikawa teaching the first years a proper forehand swing ("Whoa, so someone looks normal in your team after all."). 

The final picture was all of them as a group, gathered under the giant Kokeshi doll Osamu-chan gave them as a reward for recruiting Zaizen. It had taken a good chunk of their afternoon practice to just get it out of their clubhouse. 

Eiji returned the tablet when there were no other photos. "So, Fujiko, what do you do?"

"What do you mean?" Fuji asked, carefully stowing his tablet back into his bag. 

"What makes you weird? You must have something quirky like your other teammates," Oishi emphasized.

Shiraishi's speech about dissonance flashed in Fuji's mind and he couldn't help but smile fondly. "I'm the team's photographer and costume designer, I guess? Though only Koharu and Yuuji require my design services most of the time." 

"That's all?" Eiji asked, who looked disappointed. Oishi nudged him at the side reproachfully.

Fuji thought that it was best not to tell Seigaku about crossdressing for school plays, his spice-filled culinary adventures with Zaizen during school festivals, and his obsession with myths. He could see Yuuta looking uncomfortable behind Momoshiro as he furiously shoved sushi after sushi into his mouth. 

"I'm the least interesting tennis player in Shitenhouji, sorry," he said, a little bashfully. He really didn't want to embarrass his younger brother more than he already had. Even if he missed it and was one of the reasons he took the long trip to Tokyo.

"It doesn't matter, Fuji-kun. Your interesting tennis techniques more than make up for it," Inui replied while scribbling on a green notebook. "Isn't that right, Tezuka?"

"Do you really think so, Tezuka?" Fuji couldn't help but add teasingly. The stoic vice-captain’s jersey was still slung on his shoulders; he was unable to let go of the warmth and coziness just yet.

Tezuka just cleared his throat and didn't answer. Fuji almost missed Inui's devious smirk.

XX

They thanked the Kawamuras for the meal before leaving. It was late in the afternoon, and it was time for Fuji to head back to the train station for his ride to Osaka.

"We'll accompany you to the station if you don't mind, Yuuta-kun, Fuji-kun," Oishi said after the other first years and Inui bid their goodbyes.

"Yes! You don't mind, do you, Fujiko?" Eiji asked with a pout, one of his arms slung around Oishi’s shoulder.

Fuji shook his head. "You really don't have to, but thank you." It would also be great that Yuuta would have company on his way home. He glanced at Tezuka, who hadn't said anything, so Fuji assumed that he would be coming too.

 _'What a responsible captain,'_ Fuji thought amusedly. Then he realized that, even after he changed out of his wet tennis clothes, he hadn't returned Tezuka's jersey yet. He had placed it again around himself without a thought.

XX

They boarded a bus to the station. Tezuka found a seat next to Fuji, who was busy drinking in the sights outside the window. He supposed that Tokyo bathed in orange light would be beautiful to someone who wasn't yet used to it.

He eyed his Seigaku jersey that still covered Fuji. He didn't know what urged him to give it to the tensai. All Tezuka was aware of is that he looked so delicate in his drenched clothes and rain-soaked skin; he just had to do something about it.

Having faced Fuji in a pseudo-match, however, he knew that the tensai was anything but delicate. Graceful, yes. Fragile? No.

He wanted to ask Fuji for a rematch-- singles, this time. The expression on his heart-shaped face while he executed Tsubame Gaeshi had branded itself in Tezuka's mind. He had faced countless strong opponents before this; all of them were unhesitant in attempting to defeat him. He had never been teased like this, however. During the match, in his mind's eye, Fuji kept dancing within and outside of Tezuka's reach. Like he was toying with him.

It was infuriating. And challenging. It excited Tezuka.

"Tezuka? Are you alright?" Slender fingers snapped in front of his face.

Tezuka flushed. He had been careless and spaced out. "I'm sorry," he muttered, trying to contain the heat spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his ears and the base of his neck.

"You must be tired. I understand," Fuji chuckled lowly, directing his ever-present smile to Tezuka. "I wanted to thank you, actually. For lending me your jersey--"

"It was nothing--"

"--and looking after Yuuta," Fuji pressed on, ignoring Tezuka's interruption. His face, tilted up towards Tezuka's, wore a serene expression; this sight, bathed in golden afternoon light, rendered Tezuka speechless. "I was worried that he would have difficulties in fitting in here in Tokyo. He'd always been headstrong. I'm glad though, that he is surrounded by caring and responsible senpais. He has also improved and strengthened his tennis so much in a short span of time."

Tezuka cleared his throat, trying to dispel the slight awkwardness and discomfort he felt. "It's the result of Yuuta-kun's dedication and hard work, believe me."

"I don't doubt that. Still, thank you. I hope you continue looking after my baby brother." Fuji grinned. "In return..."

Tezuka raised his eyebrows. "In return?"

"I'll train and be stronger and be sure to defeat you when we meet in the Nationals," Fuji replied with a teasing smirk. His eyes looked serious though. "I wasn't really satisfied this afternoon. I wanted to play with Tezuka-kun longer."

The tips of Tezuka's ears are burning again, and he didn't know why. "I... am also looking forward to it."

In one fluid motion, Fuji removed the jersey around his shoulders and handed it to Tezuka. "Thank you so much for this afternoon, Tezuka," he said, almost sweetly.

XX

As the train trundled with amazing speed towards Osaka, Fuji looked outside the window with a small smile. He held onto his phone, which had three new contacts: Eiji's, Oishi's, and Tezuka's.

All in all, it had been a very, very interesting weekend.

He didn't expect that he would get to play with Seigaku, and against Tezuka no less. He also didn't think that he would be friends so quickly with Seigaku; they were a very friendly bunch. And a very strong team, no doubt about it. Fuji hoped that they make it to the Nationals and get to face Shitenhouji.

His thoughts strayed to his match against Tezuka and the vice-captain himself.

_Really, he was such an interesting guy._

**Author's Note:**

> SO according to my outline, Fuji would tell his teammates and Osamu-chan about the Seigaku Tennis club. He'll train to become stronger, keeping in mind a possible tennis match against a certain vice-captain, _while_ becoming friends with same vice-captain through emails and texts. Seigaku loses in the Nationals qualifiers but Shitenhouji advances until semi-finals of Nationals. Fuji and Tezuka weren't able to face each other at all, but that's okay. There's still next year. :D
> 
> Then the outline goes on until ShinTeni. AAAAHH.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this non-fic. Please stay safe!


End file.
